


Nightrain

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Songfic, Uso de Drogas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: “Acendeu um cigarro, analisando as feridas nos dedos, causadas pela lida no maquinário (...) Mas antes que chegasse à estação onde trocaria de linha, um outro passageiro solitário embarca.”





	Nightrain

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, perdão pelo carregado como um trem de carga, mas é a tradução que achei mais conveniente pro sentido da frase. Ficou feio? Ficou, mas essas expressões são muito melhores no original ;-;   
> Obrigada mais uma vez à dona @Super-nova, por ser minha consultora de KanZaks (assim como a Bia é de MinAlbas)  
>  Night Train é uma música do Guns n’Roses que faz referência a um vinho muito barato, que tem como grande público mendigos e moradores de rua.
> 
> O lembrete que aceitar bebidas, drogas e ir pra casa de estranhos não é uma atitude sábia é válido e ressalvo aqui que não é minha intenção que pessoa alguma ache isso normal, aceitável ou plausível.
> 
>  
> 
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2XsxolK  
> Youtube: http://bit.ly/2WEmU5f  
> Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/2W5IYSh

Detroit, 16 de outubro de 1987  
11:42 pm

Kanon voltava cansado da fábrica após a exaustiva jornada com mais horas extras do que gostaria de fazer. Infelizmente muito menos do que realmente precisava. Era dependente do sistema de transporte ferroviário para deslocar-se do trabalho até o lote onde o trailer que usava de casa ficava estacionado, pegando o primeiro trem da manhã e voltando no último que saía da Estação Ford. Acendeu um cigarro, analisando as feridas nos dedos, causadas pela lida no maquinário. Era um fodido.

Tentou relaxar, recostando-se no banco enquanto fumava. A batida da música era reproduzida pela mão batendo em sua coxa. Mas antes que chegasse à estação onde trocaria de linha, um outro passageiro solitário embarca. Um garoto novo, magro, trazendo consigo uma garrafa envolta em um saco de papel. Aparência típica dos garotos daquela idade, do tipo que anda carregado como um trem de carga, que quer voar alto como um avião, apesar da média estatura.

Não demorou muito para que Kanon atraísse a atenção do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, que sentou-se a seu lado, oferecendo um gole da bebida. O operário analisou o nome no rótulo da garrafa: Night Train.

— Honey, você bebe gasolina?

— Não é honey, é Isaak. Uma máquina da maldade precisa de gasolina. E um cara bonito como você pode fazer meu motor roncar.

Isaak era um gato que já tinha usado suas oito vidas. A cicatriz extensa em seu rosto era prova daquilo. Mas não se importava quantas vidas ainda tivesse, iria acabar com todas elas da mesma maneira. Bater e queimar. Ele era um coquetel Molotov, uma quantidade absurda de explosivo em uma garrafa bonita. Queria acender o fósforo, dando a Kanon a opção de queimar junto. E este aceitou. Isaak O puxou para fora do trem e aguardaram pela próxima linha, que ia até o centro da cidade.

Essa viagem foi menos entendiante para o operário, que levava o garoto sentado em seu colo, para o desconforto dos outros dois passageiros que trocaram de assentos, indo para o fundo do vagão. A única preocupação de Isaak era o deleite próprio. E as feições gregas do rosto daquele homem lhe agradavam, assim como a força de suas mãos sobre as coxas magras, envoltas pela justíssima calça de couro.

Desceram duas estações antes do fim da linha, em um bairro precário e poluído. As poucas pessoas na rua já deviam conhecer a reputação do garoto e não estranhavam que andasse lado a lado com um outro homem, dividindo a bebida que era favorita de 8 a cada 10 mendigos.

Subiram a escada nos fundos do prédio até um andar alto, mas Kanon há muito já não contava quantos lances havia percorrido. Tinha seus olhos fixos em uma parte específica do corpo do homem que o puxava pela mão enquanto galgava dois degraus por vez, acostumado com aquela subida.

Usaram os últimos goles da bebida para empurrar pequenos comprimidos, já dentro do minúsculo apartamento que contava com poucos móveis, que tampouco faziam-se necessários. Talvez fossem mais um estorvo para as insanidades que ocorreram ali do que um acessório conveniente.

Horas depois, Isaak vestia um casaco de couro por cima do torso desnudo, levando seu novo brinquedo até a loja de bebidas que ficava aberta a qualquer horário e que contava com o garoto de um olho só como cliente fixo.

— Uma para você, duas para mim, para esta noite.. — dizia ao pegar três garrafas de Night Train.

— E a ressaca depois disso aqui?— Kanon já começava a sentir a sobriedade retornando a seu corpo.

— Ah, eu nunca aprendo… — Isaak sacudiu um pacotinho com substâncias duvidosas que carregava no bolso enquanto dirigia-se ao caixa.

 

Kanon aprendeu a amar aquela vida. Não pulava do Night Train, não importava qual fosse a hora. Os dois, carregados como um trem de carga, voando altos como um avião. Prontos para bater e queimarem. Toda noite era apenas “mais uma noite”, que nunca era suficiente. Mas ambos não aprenderiam. Até baterem e queimarem. E nunca retornarem.


End file.
